Paracyst
| elemental damage = 25.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = | users = Mutalist Alad V}} The Paracyst is the pure Infested version of the Quanta, which can be acquired via Clan Research in the Bio Lab. Primarily a burst-fire weapon, the Paracyst possesses a secondary fire mode that allows it to shoot tethered spores at enemies, dealing damage and dragging them towards the player's position. This is the weapon of choice of Mutalist Alad V. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage. **50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making it very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods, and Corpus humanoid Flesh. *Alternate fire fires an Infested spore attached to an energy tether. **Can reel enemies in close and knock them down, leaving them open for melee finishers. **Can also 'pull' humanoid flyers (such as Hellions) down, and pull enemies that are stunned by Warframe powers. **Harpoon pull can interrupt enemy casting/power animations, including the charge-up for Railgun MOAs. **Enemies can be pulled into bottomless pits or inaccessible areas, killing them instantly. **Enemies hit with the projectile (whether or not they are pulled) will be inflicted with a DoT effect with a chance to proc elemental status effects on the weapon. *Comes with a polarity. *Good status chance. Disadvantages: *Linearly less efficient — sometimes a target may only die with 4 bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Among the weakest base damage of all burst weapons. *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Low crit chance. *Projectiles have travel time. *Despite being effective against Corpus Flesh, it suffers versus Corpus Robotics. Notes *The Paracyst's secondary fire mode (default ) fires a tethered infested spore that can pull enemies towards the player and causes a damage over time effect of any current elemental damage it has. The harpoon costs 1 ammo to fire and also requires a short charging time to be completed before it can be fired. **The secondary fire mode has a maximum range of 50 meters. While the harpoon will still hit and reel in enemies up to its maximum range, it will only pull them to around half of its range. * When the secondary fire is used in conjunction with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, each doppelganger will also fire their own hook capable of grabbing and pulling in an enemy. * The secondary fire ragdolls enemies it hits as it pulls them to the user. Enemies that are hit gain a yellow aura that prevents them from being grabbed again until they recover. * Adding Punch Through to the weapon does NOT allow the hook to grab and pull multiple enemies; instead, it will grab the last enemy that it can't punch through, and attempt to pull them. * The Paracyst closely resembles the tentacle-like structure of Jordas Golem's supposed mouth. * With the Octavia's Anthem update, this weapon will receive a buff which will include the following: ** Primary fire damage increased to 35. ** Updated primary fire FX. ** Alt-Fire range increased to 50 meter. ** Primary and Alt-fire Status chance increased to 30%. ** Primary fire Critical Chance increased to 10%. ** Mastery Rank requirement increased to 5. Tips *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. However you could use Hammer Shot or Rifle Aptitude, in this slot to increase the status chance, or a Cryo Rounds to give it damage on Grineer. *Modding for Corrosive and Heat along with status will make the Paracyst strip away the armor very quickly on armored enemies, with just a few bursts needed to strip away armor on lower levels if you get lucky with corrosive procs. The heat damage can more easily take down the health of the Grineer with each burst as a result. Trivia *The spores that it fires on normal attacks are colored by your color scheme, while spores shot with the secondary tether attack are grey and otherwise colorless. This can be seen when shooting them with Navigator. *The name may be a combination of "Parasite" and "Cyst." Parasite is commonly any organism that invades a host to drain nutrients, much like how the Infestation is a parasite to the Quanta. Cyst refers to sacs filled with fluids and other materials that expel when opened. This could be in reference to the Paracyst's alt fire. Media ParacystCodex.png|Paracyst in Codex. Paracyst 15.5.4 - Mogamu Warframe Paracyst, The Full On Herpes Edition thequickdraw Paracyst VS "Augmented Armor" Sortie Grineer-0 Patch History }} See Also *Quanta, the original Corpus weapon. *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested-Corpus version of this weapon. *Harpak, the Grineer equivalent. de:Paracyst fr:Paracyst ru:Парацист Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Infested Category:Update 15 Category:Mutalist Category:Burst Fire Category:Toxin Damage